indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Treachery in Death
Plot Summary Detective Eve Dallas and her partner, Peabody, are following up on a senseless crime - an elderly grocery owner killed by three stoned punks for nothing more than kicks and snacks. This is Peabody's first case as primary detective - good thing she learned from the master. But Peabody soon stumbles upon a trickier situation. After a hard workout, she's all alone in the locker room when the gym door clatters open - and while hiding inside a shower stall trying not to make a sound, she overhears two fellow officers, Garnet and Oberman, arguing. It doesn't take long to realize they're both crooked - guilty not just of corruption but murder. Now Peabody, Eve, and her husband Roarke are trying to get the hard evidence they need to bring the dirty cops down - knowing all the while that the two are willing to kill to keep their secret. - Little, Brown Book Group Map Please reference the Treachery in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Approximate Story Start Date: Late Summer, 2060Treachery in Death, (ISBN 978-0-399-15703-5), pp. 7, 26, 100. Day 1 * Lieutenant Eve Dallas and Detective Delia Peabody are investigating the death of convenience store owner Charlie Ochi. ** Eve lets Peabody be primary on the case. * While Peabody interviews the witness Yuri Drew, Eve gets a statement from the victim's wife Mrs. Ochi who recognizes her from Nadine Furst's show Now. Eve reassures Mrs. Ochi that she is important and the killer will be caught. * Before leaving to check out known hangouts of the suspects, Peabody dons a pair of shades with "reflective rainbow-hued lenses" which Eve thinks are "completely uncoplike". * Peabody is thrilled when Eve lets her drive Eve's personal "crap-looking vehicle" which is a fully loaded gift from her husband Roarke. * After checking a game parlor, Peabody and Eve track down the suspects at a public basketball court. They call for back up and approach the suspects. * Peabody has a little trouble restraining the suspect, Bruster, and gets clocked in the ear. Eve notes Peabody is "heavy on her feet" and tells Peabody she needs to work on her hand-to-hand. Their back up arrives and takes the suspects to Cop Central. * When Eve's vehicle alarm goes off and the would be thief is knocked on his butt, Eve is glad to know it works well. * Back at Central, Peabody finally gets to play bad cop to Eve's good cop. The three suspects confess and the case is closed. Eve works on her report then thinks about the "marriage rules" and calling Roarke to let him know she'll be late. Just then, Mrs. Ochi calls for an update. Eve tells her the suspects were caught and will be behind bars for a long time. *Mrs. Ochi is grateful. * Eve gets ready to go home and remembers she didn't call Roarke. Just as she pulls out her 'link, Detective Carmichael asks to run a couple things by her. Again she forgets to call and is almost home when she remembers. She decides she'll make it up to him and plans a quiet evening with a fancy dinner on the roof terrace and a vid followed by sex. * Upon entering the house, Eve is surprised Summerset isn't lurking about. Not finding Roarke in his office she locates him in a main level terrace. She is annoyed to find him enjoying a nice dinner with Summerset and two strangers who she doesn't care to get to know. * They turn out to be old friends of Summerset. When asked to join them Eve claims she has things to deal with. * Meanwhile Peabody finishes her report and decides to take an hour workout at the gym at Central. Upon arriving, she thinks of her old workout gear and the size of her butt and the toned bodies that will be working out. Embarrassed she decides to go down a couple of levels to the old gym that nobody uses. * An hour later Peabody lays wheezing on the floor. "Never doing this again," she says to herself. She limps to the shower. * Just as Peabody steps out of the shower she hears raised voices coming her way. She's about to let them know she's there when she hears a man's voice and looking down at her pitiful towel and naked body she returns to the shower hoping they won't spot her. * Peabody listens as two bad cops argue about an operation the female runs, how the male screwed up and cost them ten grand and how their "boy" took care of it. They talk about product and profits and houses in the islands. As they get closer the female is slamming the shower doors which terrifies Peabody. She worries her 'link might signal and she'll be screwed. She tells herself to remember the details in case she lives through this. The names are Keener, Garnet, and Renee Oberman, who has rank. * When they finally leave Peabody waits for a count of one hundred and quickly pulls out her weapon and 'link. Shaking she calls her boyfriend, Ian McNab, and asks him to meet her in a taxi at Central right away. * Back at Roarke's, he finishes dinner and enjoys hearing stories of Summerset from old friends Judith and Oliver Waterstone. After he bids them good-night he finds Eve in their bedroom "brooding over a slice of pizza." * They argue and Eve feels bad that Summerset's friends are not the criminals she assumed. She gets really angry when Roarke flicks her shoulder and tells her he was knocking the chip off. Before doing something she'll regret she walks to the AutoChef and asks "How do you program this thing for a steaming cup of fuck you?" * Summerset interrupts them to announce that an upset Peabody and McNab are downstairs and need to talk to Eve. * Eve tells Roarke she can handle it but he goes down anyway. * Peabody tells her story. * Eve has McNab run the names. Lieutenant Renee Oberman is in the illegals division at Central. She is the daughter of retired Commander Marcus Oberman who is known as 'Saint Oberman'. Detective William Garnet is assigned under Oberman. * Eve decides to put everything together and then take it to Commander Whitney and Internal Affairs Bureau (IAB). * Roarke gets a steak dinner for Peabody and McNab. * While they eat, Eve sets up a board. She and Roarke are still mad at each other but call a truce. * Peabody worries that if IAB gets involved, it will give Oberman time to cover things up or take off. Eve plans to keep this quiet and will only let Commander Whitney and Lieutenant Don Webster from IAB know about it. * McNab finds Rickie Keener (aka 'Juicy') was an informant for Lt. Renee Oberman for the last six years. * Eve decides to look for the body so it will turn into a homicide case she can run. With Roarke's help they find five probable sites and split them between them. Eve lends McNab a pair of jeans and black tee so he won't stand out in his "pink, multi-pocketed knee shorts and buttercup yellow tank" with 'E-DICK' in red letters across the chest. * Eve and Roarke make up before leaving. * Eve drives while Roarke does research. They talk about the hierarchy of the illegals department and how easy it is for a lieutenant to access illegals. It burns Eve that Oberman is orchestrating this instead of watching out for her men. * When Eve and Roarke arrive at the first site, they find the entrance has a rusty broken chain but a brand new lock. * After Roarke deals with a would be mugger they enter. The place is a dump. They find Rickie Keener. He's dead in a broken bathtub with drug paraphernalia nearby. Eve confirms the identification and asks Roarke to contact Peabody and McNab. Since Eve can't secure the scene, Roarke installs a recorder to monitor the scene. They leave. * Back at the mansion Eve plans to contact Commander Whitney in the morning. Peabody and McNab stay the night. Eve and Roarke go to bed after making a date for make-up sex. Day 2 * Eve wakes to the smell of coffee and Roarke holding a mug by her side. They shower together and have sex which they both agree is not make-up sex. * Eve asks Roarke to pick out clothes that will make her look "seriously in charge" without looking like it was planned. Since he has bought everything in her closet he knows exactly what will work. After she's dressed she admits Roarke is an expert. She looks exactly right for her first meeting with Lieutenant Renee Oberman. * Eve contacts Whitney and lays it out for him. He agrees to meet at her house to speak with Peabody. * Whitney arrives and ruthlessly questions Peabody. He agrees to Eve's plan to officially discover the body and bring in Doctor Charlotte Mira, Captain Ryan Feeney of EDD and Lt. Don Webster from IAB. The investigation will be run from Eve's home. She will be specially wired to record every step. * Roarke tells Eve that Chief Darcia Angelo from Olympus is in New York on vacation and would love a tour of Central. She's surprised to find she will enjoy seeing Darcia. * For the record, Eve gets a tip from a fake informant (Roarke) who tells her Juicy is dead and where to find him. She "tags" Peabody who is standing right next to her and they head out. * When they arrive they treat it like any homicide, sealed up and recorders on. They find Juicy and report in to dispatch. * Eve makes CSI unhappy when she orders a full sweep on all levels. * At the Down and Dirty, Crack, the owner, has opened the club for Eve's meet with Webster. Eve swears Webster to secrecy and lays it out. Webster agrees to keep quiet and work with Eve and her team. * Back at Central, Eve goes to Feeney in EDD to get the wire that won't show up in a normal scan or sweep. They are both embarrassed when Eve has to take off both her top and support tank. Feeney tells Eve he took a look at Oberman when she came out of the Academy but didn't ask her to join Homicide. It wasn't the right fit. * Eve goes to see Lt. Oberman in illegals. She notes the unnatural cleanliness and quiet of the squad room. No personal items, food or coffee cups. Everybody in suits and ties. Unlike her own squad room. * Lt. Oberman is in her large fancy office with Garnet who heads out with a big guy named Bix. Her desk faces a large painting of her father, Commander Oberman. Eve informs Oberman of Keener's death and that she doesn't think he died of an overdose. She asks for information on Keener. Oberman isn't helpful and says she'll wait to hear from the medical examiner on cause of death before she'll give any confidential data to Eve. * Smiling, Eve heads to consult with Dr. Mira who admits that during her initial screening, she was somewhat influenced by who Renee Oberman was. Mira also notes that Doctor Addams has been doing Oberman's evaluations the past few years. * Mira summarizes Renee Oberman as an organized, vain, ruthless, in-charge woman who "runs her squad with a firm hand and insists they meet her personal standards in appearance." * Mira warns Eve that Oberman will try to take Eve out if she gets in her way. Eve hopes so. If she's focusing on Eve she may not get any vibes about the internal investigation. * Back in Homicide, Eve notes the smells, clutter and noise of her squad. Very cop-like she thinks to herself. * At the morgue, Dr. Morris states Keener had pizza and beer that night. But he can't determine if death was due to accident, suicide or homicide. Eve is happy with his nonresults. * On the way back to Central, Eve plans her next move. Peabody will call Oberman requesting the data on Keener and to avoid suspicion, talk to the other homicide detectives about the Keener case. * When Eve and Peabody return, they run into Webster. Eve is not happy to see him around. Webster is mesmerized when he spots Darcia Angelo who has arrived for her tour of Central with Eve. * After the tour, Darcia asks Eve to have a drink with her to talk shop. Eve agrees and gives Darcia a tip on where to buy expensive purses and shoes. It's the shop where she once broke up a 'catfight' over a purse. * As Eve prepares to go out, the data from Oberman finally arrives. She and Peabody go to Keener's place and find Detectives Garnet and Bix have been inside. * At the pizza place near Keener's, an employee states that Keener was in the night before and left a $5 tip which was unusual. He also talked about leaving town. She thought she saw Bix hanging around the block the same night. * When Eve arrives home, she has her daily exchange with Summerset. He asks about Peabody. Eve can't say much and feels bad. She surprises Summerset by telling him she's sorry she couldn't spend time with his friends. * Later in her home office she and Roarke talk about how she enjoyed messing with Renee. When Peabody and McNab arrive she hands out assignments. Roarke will start a legal look into Garnet's beach house. * Feeney, Mira and Webster and Whitney arrive for the briefing. Mira believes Keener's death is not OD. It's not consistent with his habits. McNab reports that illegals confiscated on a recent big bust were much lower than estimated. Eve notes that the property officer Runch's weigh-ins are regularly under the estimates. * Webster reports IAB looked into Detective Marcell regarding the deaths of Detective Strumb and a dealer a while back. Eve notes Renee requested certain officers within six months of her assignment to illegals. * Besides Oberman, Garnet and Bix, they suspect Detectives Marcell, Freeman, e-man Armand and Sergeant Runch in property. * Whitney wonders how many in her squad are involved. Eve thinks some are set up as fall guys. Dr. Addams is added to the list since he does the squads evaluations. * Eve requests permission to bug Renee's vehicle. They will have Renee unknowingly sign a waiver to cover themselves. * As Roarke watches Eve lead the brief he thinks how he loves to watch her work. * Later Eve and Roarke arrive at Renee's building's garage and Roarke disables her vehicle so they can bug her new one. Next stop, their favorite grifter. Day 3 * The next morning Eve is waiting in Renee's office when she arrives in a very bad mood over her vehicle. While there, "Candy" from Requisitions comes in with Oberman's new vehicle codes and paperwork. Renee is very rude and signs the paperwork without reading it. * Eve asks why Garnet and Bix were at Keener's place the day before and threatens to file a complaint for interfering. She asks to question them immediately. Garnet loses control and strikes Eve who gives him a thirty day suspension. Oberman tries to talk Eve out of it. She refuses and demands all data on a substance called FYU and leaves. * Back at her office, Eve does a "happy dance" then instructs Peabody to spread the word of the disrespectful detective who struck her in Oberman's presence. * Whitney calls Eve to his office where he tells her Oberman tried to get him to countermand Eve's suspension of Garnet. He is impressed Eve was able to get him to strike her. * On her return to Homicide, Eve notes the grapevine is already spreading the gossip. * In her office, Mavis and Baby Bella are waiting. Bella does some tricks and Eve nervously holds her while Mavis runs to the bathroom. When she returns Eve tells Mavis she did a great job and hardly recognized her as "Candy". * As Eve and Peabody prepare to leave the office, Detective Carmichael gives Eve a cookie shaped like a dog, for busting Garnet's balls. He was a jerk to her on a previous case and she's glad Eve brought him down. * Eve and Peabody visit Detective Sergeant Samuel Allo, a retired cop who was in Oberman's squad for a while. He admits he suspected Lieutenant Oberman and some of her squad were skimming. He agrees to let Eve look at his notes from his time under Oberman. He asks Eve to look into Detective Gail Devin's death. She was the daughter of his best friend and had come to him with questions about Oberman before her death. * Peabody is put in charge of investigating Det. Gail Devin's death. * Meanwhile Webster and Darcia have lunch and make a date for that evening. Webster plans to visit Olympus. Darcia tells him she'll invite him to her room that night. * Back in her home office Eve studies Allo's notes and reviews the files Oberman was forced to send. * Webster arrives and reports on his findings on Oberman and her squad. He's ready to get his boss involved. Eve disagrees. * Feeney calls in to report the bug is working in Oberman's vehicle. She just had a conversation with Garnet who is furious she did not back him up with Eve. * While Eve discusses the call with Peabody and Garnet, Oberman calls to ask for a meet to smooth things out. Eve agrees to meet at O'Riley's Pub, which Roarke owns. * Roarke and Webster decide to back up Eve at O'Riley's. There is a back room where they can monitor Eve and Renee. * Darcia tags Eve as she and Roarke arrive at O'Riley's. Eve invites Darcia to O'Rileys later. * Renee enters the bar, sits with Eve and tries to play nice. She invites Eve and Roarke to dinner with her and her father Commander Oberman. Eve will have none of it. * When Darcia arrives, Webster is surprised and Roarke figures out they've hooked up. He finds it interesting. * Meanwhile Renee is pissed when Eve refuses to let Garnet off the hook. She stalks out without acknowledging Darcia who has just approached them. * Roarke and Webster get a larger table and the four have wine. When she is assured work is over, Darcia kisses Webster. Eve thinks it's weird. * On the drive home, Eve sulks to Roarke's amusement. Eve thinks Darcia and Webster are inappropriate for each other. Roarke reminds her that they weren't exactly appropriate for each other when they first met either. * Roarke asks Eve to take a walk on the grounds when they come home. They make plans to add a small pond near the orchard. Then they make love under the trees. * Afterward, they enter the house while talking about the financials and Roark's difficulty finding it legally. Eve agrees to let him do it partly his way. * While looking at her board Eve decides to go visit Detective Lilah Strong. She did not seem to like Oberman. Roarke wants to accompany her but Eve decides it will be better to talk to her alone and promises to record everything. * Roarke plays with the button in his pocket while he thinks about trusting Eve to do her job while he does his. * Eve notices she is being tailed, her vehicle's camera gets license, make and model of the tails. They are assigned to Detectives Freeman and Ivan Manford from Oberman's squad. She makes sure to lose them before arriving at Lilah Strong's home. * After hearing Eve out, Strong agrees to watch and listen. She tells Eve that Detective Tulis is also part of it. He likes to get free samples from street LCs. * When Eve approaches the gates of her home, Garnet is waiting for her. She engages her recorder and gets out. He's furious and on something then attacks. She lets him hit her first then fights back. Roarke arrives just as Eve kicks the unregistered weapon out of Garnet's hand. Garnet leaves with a bloody mouth and swollen eye. Roarke tells Eve he wishes she wouldn't use her face as "an investigative tool". * Renee arrives home to find Garnet at her door. He's mad that she hasn't dealt with his suspension. She tells him she's asked her father to intervene. When she asks who punched him in the face she's furious he went to Dallas' home. She orders him to be seen with Freeman then go home. She'll contact him later and they'll deal with Dallas. * When Garnet leaves, Renee calls Bix and tells him she has a problem only he can fix. * Meanwhile Eve reports the altercation to Whitney. * Roarke finds Garnet's home in the Canary Islands. He's worth about sixty million dollars. *Roarke also finds property for Bix and Brinker and is closing in on Oberman. He tells Eve he deserves mad sex with costumes and a story line for his hard work. * Eve plans to tag Webster but Roarke tells her he's probably having sex with Darcia. Eve decides to send him a text for a brief the next morning. * Bix picks up Garnet telling him Oberman has set up Dallas and they're taking her down tonight. When they arrive at the original crime scene, Garnet walks in ahead of Bix who calmly slits his throat, takes his phone and wallet, dips Garnet's fingers in a baggie of powder, and leaves. * Roarke finally finds Oberman's house in Sardinia, an apartment in Rome and she's worth approximately two hundred million. * After setting the computer, Eve and Roarke go to bed. Day 4 * Detective Janburry tags Eve at 4:30 a.m to inform her of Garnet's death at her crime scene. Eve feels angry and guilty for not bringing in Garnet sooner. Roarke reminds her that it was one dirty cop killing another. Oberman has made a big impulsive mistake. * Eve leaves after telling a horrified Roarke to start the briefing in case she's late. He's going to want specially designed costumes for this, he tells her. * At the scene, Eve tells Janburry and his partner Delfino what she can. She notes the powder on his fingers thinking it's overkill. * McNab and Peabody arrive for the brief and breakfast buffet. McNab talks about an idea he and Feeney have to be able to listen in on Oberman's disposable link. * When everyone arrives, Roarke starts the brief with a report on the financials of their suspects. Mira tells Roarke to add Doctor Addams to the list. So far they have the financials of Oberman, Garnet, Bix, Freeman, Palmer and Marcell. * Eve returns and reports on Garnet's death and the altercation with him the previous evening. Webster is pissed he wasn't informed earlier and tries to take the case to IAB. Whitney states Chief Tibble has been briefed and they'll hash it out in his office later. * Before leaving, Whitney orders Eve to his office to meet with Commander Oberman. He has requested a meeting. * Eve dismisses the team to Webster's disgust. He is angry she's shutting him out before EDD reports. Feeney states there is nothing new. Webster refuses to leave so Eve clears the room to have it out with him. They work it out and he leaves. * The brief continues with Feeney's report on tapping Renee's disposable link. They'll need a warrant for this. Eve will have to meet with ADA Cher Reo. * Eve and Peabody talk about being good cops. Eve is surprised and pleased to learn her squad is proud that she has the crappiest office at Central. Her men know she cares. * Peabody reports on her progress with Detective Devin's case. Eve encourages her to do all she can. * At the Down and Dirty, Eve arrives with a box of pastries and coffee for Crack who has again opened the club early for her meet with Reo. * Eve lays it out for Reo and she agrees to keep it between her boss and herself. She'll work on the warrant. * Meanwhile Peabody visits Devin's mom who is not happy to see her. They talk and Peabody gets Mrs. Devin to lend her Gail's music CDs. On the way back Peabody prays there is something to find. * At Whitney's office, Eve meets former Commander Marcus Oberman. He asks Eve to expunge the suspension from Garnet's record since he has died. Eve respectfully declines and relates the details of Garnet's attack at her home. She states that Lieutenant Oberman was aware of the attack. Embarrassed, Commander Oberman withdraws his request after apologizing then leaves. * Whitney feels bad for what Oberman will have to face when this comes out. He is also worried about the department's image. Eve suggests Whitney and Chief Tibble go on Nadine's show and let Peabody tell her side of the story and how they built the case. Whitney likes the idea and wonders why he hasn't assigned Eve to Media and PR. Eve responds "Because, sir, I hope I've done nothing to deserve that kind of punishment." * Chief Tibble arrives. He's mad over the whole business and wants to bury Lt. Oberman. When Webster and his Captain arrive, Tibble lays it out. Eve will retain the Keener investigation. The police officer's murders will be a team effort between IAB and homicide. * Eve goes to illegals, gets in Renee's face and demands that Bix be interviewed regarding Garnet's use of Keener in his illegals investigations. * Back in homicide, Eve runs into Detective Baxter who tells her he wants in and the latest gossip regarding Eve and Lt. Oberman. Eve likes the fact that people are more scared of her than Oberman. * During the interview with Bix, Eve makes him look stupid for not noticing that Garnet was using and for following orders without question. * Back in Illegals, Detective Strong takes a chance to search Lieutenant Oberman's office while she's out with Bix. She finds a safe behind the portrait of Commander Oberman. She takes photos and gets back to her desk in time to avoid detection. She plans to contact Dallas when her shift is over. * After the Bix interview, Eve returns to find Mira in her office. Mira is angry that Eve deliberately baited Bix to come after her. Eve calms her down. * Later, Eve locks her door and removes the panel of her recycler to find her chocolate stash is missing. The candy thief strikes again. * Eve draws her weapon as a surprised Roarke comes in to report success on bugging Renee's disposable link. Eve fills him in on her day. He decides to hang around and wait for Eve. * In Illegals, Det. Strong considers leaving early when Lt. Oberman approaches her and tells her she's with Bix. Strong knows she's been made. She tries to get away from Bix when they reach the glides. He chases her and she falls to the floor below. She's seriously hurt. * Webster tags Eve with the news of Strong's fall. Bix is being held. Eve sends Baxter and Officer Trueheart to guard Strong at Angel's Hospital. * After asking Roarke to meet her in the garage, Eve calls Dr. Louise Dimatto. She asks her to be Strong's doctor, fix her, and not let anyone near her. * Roarke gets them to the hospital just as Strong's stretcher is being wheeled in with Baxter and Trueheart alongside. Strong opens her eyes, Eve asks for her report. Strong says a few words, "behind Oberman, safe, Bix, blew it." * Louise arrives, Eve tells her Baxter or Trueheart has to be with Strong at all times. Louise will do surgery on the internal injuries. * On the way back to Central, Eve asks Feeney to set up in a Homicide conference room. She asks if it's possible to tap into Oberman's squad and personal office surveillance. To do that, Roarke will need Eve to clear the squad for five minutes so he can scan, locate, and identify Renee's surveillance. * When Eve asks Roarke to do something that involves stealing he brightens up. * Peabody calls Eve, she found Devin's secret files on Oberman and her squad. Eve tells her to return to Central. * Eve gets Whitney and Mira to call a meeting with Oberman and her squad so Roarke can get in to do his thing. * At Webster's office he fills in Eve on Bix's questioning. IAB can keep him there for a while. * Back in the conference room Roarke arrives with the info needed and a duffel bag with the contents of Oberman's safe. There is fake ID, credit cards, lots of cash in dollars and euros and her books. Eve is thrilled. * Peabody arrives with Devin's thorough and detailed files. * Feeney, Roarke and McNab get the feed to Oberman's office and wait. * Back in her office, Lt. Oberman gives each man his assignment. They'll take care of Strong and Dallas tonight then all will go back to normal. * Eve plans her counterattack. * Louise calls Eve to report Strong is alive and her chances are good. Eve tells her what to say to Lt. Oberman. * Meanwhile Renee arrives at the hospital. Louise tells her Strong survived but is in an induced coma in quarantine. Renee then calls Freeman with the details. Do it and get out she says. * Eve heads to the garage where she knows Oberman's men are lying in wait. Her plan works and her men are all over Marcell and Palmer when they try to take her down. Feeney's team gets the e-man Armand. * At the hospital, Baxter and Trueheart get Freeman. * The rest of Oberman's men are rounded up at Central. * Meanwhile Renee is at her father's house establishing an alibi and trying to frame Strong and Garnet as dirty cops. He advises her to go to the Commander. She says she'll make it right. * Renee thinks all is going like she planned. She gets a text from Freeman, he can't get near Strong. Abort, she responds. Strong will be discredited anyway. No one will believe her. Renee decides to clear out the safe and leave phony evidence instead. * As she arrives at Central, Renee plans to celebrate Eve's demise with a bath and wine from her vineyard. She goes straight to the safe and is surprised to see Eve who plays back the recording of Renee ordering Eve and Strong's death. * Renee thinks she can still get out of this and dares Eve to fight. * Eve is jubilant, they fight. When Renee pulls her hair, Eve is insulted and punches Renee in the face until she's glassy eyed. By then they've rolled out into the squad room where Eve's men, Roarke and Whitney are watching. Eve let's Peabody have the collar. * Whitney tells her it was unnecessary to fight with Oberman but it was satisfying to watch. * Roarke hands her a towel and agrees with Whitney. * Eve notices all the cops watching and dismisses them. Baxter stands at attention and salutes her. Then all the cops in the room do the same. She feels pride and tells them they did good work. After saluting back she dismisses them. * Eve gets a little emotional after the salute from her men. She asks Roarke to take her home and fix her up. Roarke tells her he thinks she was holding back during the fight. Eve admits she was until the hair pulling incident. That was just insulting and demeaned the moment. * Roarke helps her to the elevator to take her home. Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve Dallas *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *David Baxter *Crack *Ryan Feeney *Mavis Freestone *Nadine Furst *Galahad *Ian McNab *Charlotte Mira *Delia Peabody *Lawrence Summerset *Troy Trueheart *Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *Darcia Angelo *Bella Eve *Detective Carmichael *Louise Dimatto *Jenkinson *Leonardo *Charles Monroe *Morris *Cher Reo *Harrison Tibble *Trina *Troy Trueheart *Don Webster List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book *Samuel Allo *Carl Bix *Detective Delfino *Mrs. Devin *Yuri Drew *William Garnet *Detective Janburry *Bruster Lowe *Mrs. Ochi *Marcus Oberman *Renee Oberman *Jimmy Rogan *Lilah Strong List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Doctor Addams *Detective Armand *Brinker *Gail Devin *Detective Freeman *Rickie Keener *Ivan Manford *Detective Marcell *Charlie Ochi *Detective Palmer *Walter Runch *Harold Strumb *Tulis *Judith Waterstone *Oliver Waterstone Trivia Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Footnotes Treachery in Death Category:The Novels